El final del principio o el principio del final
by Dianitachiva
Summary: Dolía, ya no se sentía bien, ya no era suficiente, pero lo amaba, y se alejaría de él antes de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, quiza, había llegado el final... aunque no estaba segura de cual había sido el inicio. Con un poco de Adam/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo pertenece a CBS, solo es mío el argumento de la historia!

Resumen: Como los cangrejos, un paso adelante y tres hacia atrás, pero esta vez, un beso ya no era suficiente, las palabras bonitas dolían mas, esta vez, mis lagrimas ya no dejaban de salir!

El sol pegaba en su espalda, pero no podía abrir los ojos, no, no era a causa del sueño, esta vez era porque tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tenía más de una semana sin hablar con él, la última vez que lo hizo, tuvo que llevar su carro hasta un horrible lugar para darle información sobre un el caso en el que trabajaba, bombas y terrorismo, eso sin duda era un buen motivo para no hablar, pero…. El caso se había resuelto ese mismo día y….. y…. bueno, era evidente que aquello que le había dicho por teléfono ese mismo día, había sido solo una ironía, una broma, una mentira.

Quizá debía ir a la base y recortar su permiso, quizá si tenía trabajo que hacer no pensaría en él, y en cuanto dolía no haber recibido una sola llamada en 8 días.

Fue el sonido de una llamada entrante, la que la saco de su triste pensamiento, no reconocía el número, pero finalmente contesto:

-Teniente Catherine Rollins- Contesto, tratando de maquillar su tono de voz

-Catherine, soy Grace Williams, podemos hablar?-

-Por supuesto, Grace, hay algún problema?-

-No es un problema, pero me gustaría platicarlo contigo, le dije a mi mama que estaría en casa de una amiga hasta las 5, podrías recogerme al salir de la escuela?-

-Por supuesto, te recogeré en la escuela-

Catherine colgó, agradeciendo la distracción, lo de Grace no parecía ser serio, pero le intrigaba saber porque había acudido a ella y no a su mama o a su papa.

Nado un rato, se baño, se puso algo comodo y fue a recoger a Grace, aunque primero tuvo que convencer a la mama de Kayla de no llamar a Dany o a Rachel… mas tarde en una cafetería.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad- Todo salvo la historia, pertenece a CBS y a sus creadores

Es mi primer historia, asi que cualquier cosa que no les agrade, díganme, me gustan los comentarios, solo asi se puede mejorar!

Steve estaba en su oficina, pensando las mil y un formas de decirle a Mary Ann que su mama estaba viva, que ella había mentido, que tratando de protegerlos, les había causado un daño, quizá, aun mayor.

-Jefe, tenemos un caso- Anuncio Kono prendiendo la tele.

Por un momento, Steve olvido su drama familiar para concentrarse en el aparente suicidio de un marino de 22 años de edad

-Si se suicido porque estamos aquí?- Dijo Danny, con su habitual tono.

-El capitán, Arrington, se niega a creer en la teoría del suicidio, dice que es imposible, que el marino estaba mas que feliz- Chin

-Mucha gente finge, es muy fácil poner cara de felicidad para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que nos pasa por dentro- Danny trato de sostener la teoría.

-No lo creo- Dijo Steve pensativo –Se puede fingir una sonrisa, pero no la felicidad- Dijo, haciendo clara referencia a lo que pasaba en su casa –Vamos a hablar con su familia, Danno-

-Nosotros iremos al… - Steve ya había salido, sin siquiera oir que el marino estaba asigando al Enterprise-

* * *

-Y se la pasa diciendo que yo soy una niña pesada, que trato muy mal a las demás niñas y eso no es cierto- Se quejo Grace

-Te entiendo, y aunque no lo creas, yo llegue a pasar por lo mismo- Cath contesto, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando la niña

-Si le digo a mama, ira a hablar con el director, y si le digo a Danno, probablemente, llegara para amenazar con la pistola a todo el mundo- Grace trataba de que Cath entendiera –Quiero resolverlo yo sola-

-Lo veo, y te dire algunas cosas, que puedes hacer para que ella te deje que de molestar-

* * *

Unas horas después, Catherine había dejado a Grace en casa de su amiga y ella había regresado al hotel; pero eso era malo, pensar le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pensar solo podía terminar en llanto, y estaba cansada de llorar, de luchar, de ser algo, que evidentemente no era.

Fue entonces cuando recibió una llamada de su capitán William Arrington, quien le informo de lo sucedido con el marino muerto y que 5-0 investigaba el "suicidio"

-teniente, ten cuidado, yo no creo en la historia del suicidio, quizaa no sea nada, pero quiero que toda mi gente este pendiente-

-Lo estare capitán, no se preocupe, y creame, si hay algo raro, 5-0 lo encontrara- Catherine estaba convencida de lo que decía.

Al final de la llamada, un solo pensamiento pasaba por su mente –_Porque Steve no le había llamado, para decirle lo del marino o porque aun no le había pedido ayuda, finalmente, John era uno de sus hombres- _El pesar era visible en el rostro de Cath.

Quizo desechar de su mente el hecho de que Steve no la recordaba, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que a toda costa, intentaba disculparlo, no tenia dudas, ya no. Las lagrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas confirmaban lo que tanto había temido, lo amaba. Amaba a Steve.. tanto que dolia, tanto que…

* * *

-Señores, este hombre no se suicido, él ya estaba muerto cuando se rompió el cuello con la soga-


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Hawaii 5-0 no es mio, ni sus personajes, solo la historia**

**Es la primer historia que escribo después de casi 6 años, asi que cualquier error que veas de gramatica o en lo que escribi, házmelo saber. Me gusta leer los comentarios (mientras sean con respeto). Este es un poco mas largo.. DISFRUTALO!**

En los últimos 2 dias, todo se había complicado, no solo no habían encontrado al asesino del marino, ahora había otro marino muerto, un oficial secuestrado y todos los altos mandos estaban sobre ellos, no había ninguna pista y cada dia había mas interrogantes sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Hay que descansar- Danny estaba visiblemente cansado

-Ustedes váyanse, yo quiero revisar de nuevo los detalles de los homicidios, y el secuestro- Steve veía una y otra vez las imágenes

-Puedes dejar de ser tan necio solo por una vez y hacerme caso, no hemos dormido en casi 3 dias, esto no va ayudarnos a dar con el asesino-

-Soy un Seal Danny, estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco o no dormir-

-Pero tampoco hemos comido casi nada jefe- Kono esperaba hacer que Steve entendiera el punto

-Puedes ser un Super Seal pero no eres invencible- Vamonos a descansar- Ordeno Danny; y por primera vez, ya sea por que también estaba cansado o porque no veía nada nuevo, Steve dejo todo y se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

-Porque no me dijiste que venias Elizabeth?-

-Que esperabas, que me quedara en Washington de brazos cruzados mientras ella podría estar muerta? No Sam, de aquí no me voy sin encontrarla-

-Dime que puedo hacer por ti, sabes que a tu familia le debo mucho, además el presidente mismo ordeno que se te diera todo lo que pidieras, puedes ordenar lo que sea- El gobernador estaba realmente angustiado

- Sam, jamás te he pedido, ni mucho menos ordenado nada, pero esto es de vida o muerte para mi familia- la Almirante Elizabeth no quería llorar pero unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Lo que sea- Dijo el gobernador sin pensarlo dos veces

-Solo voy a pedirte una cosa…. No, Sam, esto es una orden- Liz como el gobernador le decía de cariño, lo miro y firmemente dijo –No quiero que 5-0 se entere de esto- Se que están investigando la muerte de los marinos muertos y el secuestro del comandante, pero los quiero lejos del secuestro de mi hermana-

-pero Liz…. Ellos son lo mejor de la isla, además es muy probable que este relacionado y lo sabes-

-Lo se, pero no quiero que sepan que mi hermana esta secuestrada. Y como lo dije, es una orden- En la voz se noto el resentimiento que Liz tenia hacia 5-0

* * *

-Quiero otro- La sonrisa de Grace, desarmo a Kamekona

-Te has comido dos y aun tienes hambre, no cabe duda que eres hija de Danny Williams- kamekona no podía evitar reírse

-Es que esto es adictivo-

-Recuerdo a Catherine diciendo lo mismo, como lo dije, bellas e inteligentes-

-Claro, ella es muy buena y me ha ayudado en la escuela- Grace recordó que los consejos de Cath habían sido efectivos

-Como, el gran Danny Williams no pudo con alguna tarea-

-No, solo me dio algunos consejos que me han servido mucho- De pronto supo que debía llamar a Cath y darle las gracias por los buenos consejos, pero en ese momento llego su tercer plato y supo que las gracias podían esperar.

* * *

-Como esta?- El presidente estaba preocupado

-Mal, y no la culpo, es la única familia que le queda, no quiero pensar lo que pasara si esto sale mal- El gobernador no sabia que mas hacer

-Te dijo lo de 5-0 no?- El presidente ya sabia los planes de Elizabeth

-Si y aunque no concuerdo, es su decisión y su familia, además fue una orden-

-Yo tampoco creo que sea la mejor decisión pero también es increíble que 5-0 no lo sepa aun- El gobernador noto el tono de reproche

-Han estado muy metidos en el caso- san intento sin éxito defender a su gente

-No los defiendas Sam- El presidente no solo estaba igual de preocupado que Elizabeth, también estaba de acuerdo en su visión de 5-0

-Lo se, y no te preocupes, ella es la Almirante Elizabeth Rollins, si alguien puedo encontrar a Catherine, esa sin duda es ella-

-Eso espero, porque si a Catherine le pasa algo…

**Si hay algo que quisiers leer, también dimelo, esto nació porque noto que Steve no valora a Catherine como se debe así que por favor dame tu punto de vista. Hare todo lo posible por escribir mas seguido!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Se que sabes que no poseo nada de Hawaii 5-0, mia, solo es la historia!**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza pero el trabajo es el trabajo**

**Guest: Los amo, son mis favoritos y tratare de que sean mas historias**

**Selsoquer134****: Gracias por tus revisiones, En la historia, Catherine no tiene hermano(a)s (por los menos no que se sepa) su hermana es mi invento!**

Steve estaba intranquilo, nunca podía descansar cuando tenia un caso sin resolver, este era especial, la marina de los Estados Unidos estaba en peligro, y aun no tenían un solo indicio, era la primera vez que tras días de búsqueda y de interrogar sospechosos aun no tenia nada. Sabiendo que no podría dormir, se paro, comio algo y reviso de nuevo todo lo que tenia sobre el caso, quizá podría encontrar algo.

S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C

-Que haces aquí Elizabeth?-

-Necesito tu ayuda Adam, sabes que mi hermana esta secuestrada y se que tienes lo necesario para encontrarla-

-Mis negocios están limpios ahora-

-Lo se, lo se, pero Wo Fat esta libre y tu y Kono corren peligro, no te conozco de ayer Adam, se que tienes todo para proteger a Kono y para moverte rápido si es que es necesario-

-Porque no les has pedido ayuda a 5-0?-

-No quiero que se enteren, además Adam, sabemos que tu y tu gente tienen contactos que 5-0 no, pero si me ayudas, te prometo limpiar tu expediente-

-Esta bien, te ayudare, por eso y porque se cuanto aprecia Kono a Catherine, pero dime, McGarret no esta desesperado por saber de su novia-

Y con cierto dejo de rabia en la voz, Elizabeth solo dijo –McGarreth aun no sabe que mi hermana esta secuestrada, y por ese motivo, te pido por favor, que tampoco se lo digas a Kono-

A Adam no le gustaba ocultarle la verdad a Kono, pero este era un favor al que no se podía negar.

S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C

Apenas unas horas despues, 5-0 regresaron al cuartel porque Kamekona tenía una pista que le había dado uno de sus contactos, tras varias horas de de persecución, arrestaron a un sospechoso, pero jamás esperaron lo que paso a continuación.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, me dices quien te mando o de verdad…..- Dijo Steve con el coraje acumulado de los 3 dias de búsqueda.

-Creeme, esta loco, y enojado realmente no te lo recomiendo, asi que, deberías decirle todo lo que sabes- Danny comento utilizando la misma rutina de siempre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Chin informo, -Steve te buscan-

-Que esperen- Steve no estaba para la interrupción de nadie.

-Es el capitán Arrington Steve, viene con varios hombres y dice que tiene que hablar contigo ahora- Chin hizo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

A Steve y a Danny no les quedo otra opción que salir a ver que quería el capitán.

-Capitan Arrington, que lo trae por aquí, justo estaba interrogando a uno de los sospechosos-

-Comandante McGarret, tengo aquí una orden firmada por el presidente para que me entregue al sospechoso-

-Que! Pero, porque, este es un caso de 5-0- McGarret no podía entender lo que estaba escuchando

-Lo siento Steve, pero es una orden, además, mato a 3 marinos, nuestros hombres, es nuestra responsabilidad ahora, pero les agradecemos, no habriamos podido hacer esto sin ustedes-

-Asi es como va a ser, nosotros resolvemos el caso y ustedes se llevan el crédito-

-No, claro que no, tendrán su crédito, ahora solo, váyanse a su casa y descansen, se que no lo han hecho desde hace días, esto ahora es nuestro-

A McGarret no le agradaba nada la idea, pero los rostros de cansancio en su equipo eran claros, necesitaban descansar sin presión asi que le dio al capitán Arrington la custodia del sospechoso.

S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C

Unas horas despues

-Pusieron mucha Resistencia?-

-No, Elizabeth, McGarret y su equipo estaban muy cansados, no hubo que decir mucho, pero debo preguntar, estas segura de esto?-

-Si, hay una alta probabilidad de que mi hermana este muerta, pero si no lo esta, tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible- Dijo Elizabeth con los ojos rojos

-Ella es una de nosotros Elizabeth, haremos hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, se lo dije a McGarret y te lo repito, mato a 3 de mis hombres, juro que esto no se va a quedar asi-

S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C

Mientras tanto, Danny ya estaba en casa con Grace, quien le contaba lo que habian sido los ultimos dias, en la escuela, con Kamekona, pero omitiendo la parte de Catherine.

Kono estaba durmiendo en su casa, despues de que Adam le dijera que no podia estar con ella ya que debia hacer un favor importante a una amiga.

Para Steve aun había preocupaciones, el caso ya no era suyo pero ahora tenia que pensar en su madre y su hermana, no sabia como decirle a Mary Ann lo de Doris, pero si podía imaginar la reacción de su hermana, las lagrimas que derramo por mama, el dolor de ver sufrir a papa y lo difícil de crecer y madurar sola.

S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C-S&C

-MATAME YA- Dijo una Catherine desesperada

-Oh no querida, la marina me lo quito todo y les voy a regresar el favor, pero necesitan enterarse, necesitan saber lo que les quitare, van a tener que sufrir lo que yo sufrí, si te voy a matar, pero será muuuy lentamente-

**Disculpa los errores, pero hazmelos saber, y por supuesto, dejame tu opinion y un comentario sobre lo que te gustaria que pasara!**


End file.
